


DIY Jeep Stilinski Desk Tidy

by Berlinghoff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>image heavy, detailed instructions to be added,new zip- file of printable stencils included</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY Jeep Stilinski Desk Tidy

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have already seen the first thin-cardboard Jeep I posted on Tumblr. This is a more refined version, made from, uhm,... remember the 3D-puzzles of the 90s (I think they are back?), I found the stuff the pieces were made of in an arts & crafts store in town, It's perfect: light, easy to cut, and not all that expensive.
> 
> I'll add proper instructions later if people are interested. For now there are the pics of my desk tidy and a download link to the rar file of the stencils.
> 
> ETA: I uploaded a new version because I just now saw that the measurements were f-ed up. I appologize sincerely to the people who already dl-ed it and lost all their hair trying to assemble the shitty version.*hangs head in shame*

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=StilesJeep.jpg)

Now you see him, now you don't... or well, yeah, the other way around.

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=JeepStilesOrNoStiles.jpg)

Instructions (really short version)

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=HowTo1.jpg)

[NEW zip-file at Box.net](https://www.box.com/s/57re1zh6req92bnomodx)


End file.
